Un extraño o no
by Monchy
Summary: Norrington recibe una visita a media noche. Slash suave.


**Un extraño… o no**

El sonido fue fuerte y hueco, y obligó a James a estremecerse. Dejó se segunda bota en el suelo y buscó su pistola en la habitación poco iluminada, sintiéndose más seguro cuando el peso familiar descansó sobre su mano derecha. Comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente, esperando tal vez una orden de quedarse quieto proveniente de una voz ronca y dura, pero todo lo que escuchó fue algo que solo se podía calificar como un hipo, y luego alguien tropezando, gritando, y finalmente cayendo al suelo. Si esto era un ladrón, pensó James, era uno muy malo.

Apuntando con su pistola al punto de donde había venido el ruido, tuvo que contener una risotada cuando vio a William Turner tirado en el suelo, tratando de levantarse torpemente, mientras aferraba una botella de ron con su mano derecha. James se mantuvo en silencio, y puso ambas manos tras la espalda tras dejar su pistola en su lugar habitual; después de todo, Turner no era ninguna amenaza, mucho menos en su estado actual, ¿cierto? Consideró esto por algunos segundos, recordando la mirada determinada en los ojos del hombre más joven cuando había rescatado a su amigo pirata – _mi lugar está aquí, entre usted y Jack _– valiente y estúpido, seguro, pero no peligroso.

James suspiró, observando como Turner luchaba por recuperar el control de sus propios miembros. La idea de ayudarle le atravesó la cabeza, pero prefirió mantener su postura, permitiéndole al chico luchar consigo mismo todo el tiempo que necesitara. Finalmente, sujetándose de uno de los postes de la cama y produciendo todo tipo de sonidos, Will se levantó precariamente. Miró a los ojos verdes de James, y sonrió ampliamente. James se sorprendió cuando esto produjo una espina de ternura en él. Decidió que había sido causada por el hecho de que Turner tenía el aspecto de un cachorrito abandonado. Un cachorrito abandonado y borracho.

James sacudió la cabeza, y estiró los labios, borrando la pequeña sonrisa que había formado. "Señor Turner–"

"¡Comodoro!" Will se tropezó, y James lo cogió por puro instinto. Comenzó a arrepentirse un segundo después, cuando se encontró con los brazos llenos de herrero borracho.

"Señor Turner, ¿puedo preguntar que hace aquí y en tal estado?"

"Oh, estoy borracho," sentenció Will.

"Si, eso puedo verlo," murmuró James, arrogando la nariz cuando el olor a ron le alcanzó. "De hecho, puedo olerlo, pero eso aún no contesta a mi pregunta."

"Estoy aquí–" Will miró hacia arriba, y le ofreció una sonrisa, "-estoy aquí para acostarme contigo."

La sentencia fue tan asertiva que hizo que las dos cejas de James se alzaran casi hasta su cabello. Se quedaron allí tras examinar la expresión seria en el rostro de Will. El chico no estaba borracho – estaba alucinando.

"Creo que debería tumbarse, señor Turner," sentenció James, con el mismo tono que utilizaba para poner en su lugar a sus hombres. No sabía si acostar al chico era la mejor solución, pero se le estaban cansando los brazos de sujetar el peso muerto que era el herrero.

Will asintió enérgicamente. "Si, tumbarse es bueno para el sexo."

James decidió ignorar el comentario, ayudando al otro hombre a llegar hasta la cama y soltándole sobre ella, donde éste se tumbo, estirando sus miembros. Bostezó, y luego miró a James de nuevo, sonriendo otra vez. James estaba convencido de que jamás había visto a William Turner sonreírle antes.

"Cama blanda," murmuró Will, poniendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

"Claro." James se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando cada movimiento de William. Este no era el crío tímido al que se había acostumbrado, y mucho menos el hombre por el que Eliza-la señorita Swann le había abandonado. "¿Puedo preguntar _de nuevo_ que hace aquí?"

"Te lo dije: acostarme contigo." Will se sentó sobre la cama, y lanzó sus brazos hacia James, consiguiendo aferrar la parte delantera de su camisa y acercarle al centro de la cama.

James tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no maldecir. "Señor Turner, por favor." Tomó las dos muñecas de Will con sus manos, y Will pareció creer que esto era una invitación para intentar besarle. El beso cayó sobre la mejilla de James, en vez de sobre sus labios. "Deténgase en este momento."

"Pero–"

"Me encargaré de que mi carruaje le lleve a su casa con su esposa, si eso le parece correcto."

Will se rió histéricamente, soltando la camisa de James y cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama. James arqueó una ceja, mirando escépticamente al hombre, y entonces, por primera vez, notó el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y las líneas bajo ellos. En una primera mirada, había creído que eran rastros de demasiado alcohol, pero ahora podía ver rastros de lágrimas.

Oh, genial, así que la mujer no solo le abandonaba, sino que tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus peleas. Bueno, no se había hecho de William Turner antes, y no lo iba a hacer ahora, incluso aunque el chico presentara un aspecto tan adorable y vulnerable.

"Se ha ido."

Y entonces, repentina y violentamente, el borracho feliz se convirtió en un chico seriamente herido. James tan sólo se sentó allí, observándole, y sin saber qué hacer. Siempre sabía que decir cuando el tema era el deber, un barco o un negocio importante, pero los asuntos del corazón no eran su punto fuerte. Intentó buscar algo que decir, algún consejo que ofrecer por haber sido abandonado por la misma mujer – ¿debería empezar a llamarla devora hombres? – pero no encontró ninguno.

Finalmente, optó por un elocuente, "¿qué?"

"Se ha ido," repitió Will. Se sentó de nuevo, balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia delante de una forma que le recordaba a un cierto pirata. "Con Jack." James no estaba sorprendido.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Will solo balanceándose mientras la mente de James corría una carrera consigo misma. Tal vez permitir al hombre pasar la noche allí era lo correcto, o tal vez sería más fácil mandarlo de vuelta a casa. Después de todo, además de Elizabeth, el comodoro y el joven Turner no tenían nada que los relacionara. Oh, bueno, suponía que estaba Sparrow también. Genial.

James volvió a la realidad cuando Will aferró su camisa de nuevo, consiguiendo esta vez plantar un beso torpe sobre sus labios. James se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por el sabor a ron sobre los labios suaves.

"Señor Turner, por favor. ¿Puedo preguntare por qué acostarse conmigo parece ser la solución a su problema?"

"Bueno, ella te dejó a ti, y luego a mí, todo por un pirata. Deberíamos igualar los bandos, ¿no crees?"

James se rió ligeramente, y pronto formó una carcajada amplia. Una lógica retorcida, pero ciertamente era un tren de acción mucho más apetecible que el que él había tomado en el mismo caso: compadecerse de sí mismo. Aún así, posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Will, impidiendo que se acercara más.

"No creo que eso le haga sentir mejor." Will abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, pero James le silenció con una mirada dura. "¿Ha estado alguna vez con un hombre, señor Turner?"

Will sacudió la cabeza, y James asintió. La pregunta había sido bastante personal, pero lo cierto era que James siempre había sentido curiosidad acerca de la naturaleza de la relación entre William y Sparrow. Aparentemente, el capitán había mantenido sus manos alejadas del chico, lo que era, si tenía que ser sincero, bastante remarcable.

La sodomía era algo bastante común en la marina, también entre piratas, por supuesto. Eso no quería decir que fuese a aprovecharse de un motivado joven Turner, especialmente cuando entendía perfectamente como se sentía. O tal vez no, tal vez la profundidad de los sentimientos de Turner por Elizabeth no podía compararse con la de los suyos. Muchos habían dicho que él no había amado realmente a la señorita Swann, pero lo cierto era que la había amado de la única manera en la que sabía amar. No era extraño que la chica hubiese elegido al tierno y honorable herrero, un hombre capaz de trepar una ventana borracho para acostarse con el antiguo prometido de su mujer por despecho.

"Pero quiero hacerlo."

Y aquello no debería tener el efecto que estaba teniendo en James. Respiró lentamente, y trató de calmarse, racionalizando la situación. "Señor Turner, creo que debería–"

"Oh, tienes unos ojos bonitos."

James sacudió el rostro cuando sintió un par de manos calientes sobre él. Y allí estaba, William Turner mirándole con grandes ojos marrones, insinuando un puchero con su labio inferior, dolido y necesitado. Se preguntó que había hecho a Elizabeth abandonar a este hombre por Jack Sparrow. ¿Había cambiado lealtad, confianza y adoración por libertad, o sencillamente no había mirado a William completamente? Y entonces se dio cuenta: ¿había _él_ mirado a William completamente? Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez no le hubiese propuesto matrimonio a Elizabeth.

Era extraño, encontrarse repentinamente examinando rasgos tan familiares y a la vez tan desconocidos. Qué misterio era el joven Turner, mucho más esta versión borracha y triste.

"Necesita dormir, señor Turner," dijo finalmente, tomando las manos de Will entre las suyas y apartándolas de su rostro.

"Sabía que dirías eso… ¿tienes un nombre?"

James sonrió. "Me llamo James."

"Claro, ¿lo sabía Elizabeth? Porque creo que se habría casado contigo si lo hubiese sabido. Tal vez entonces se hubiese quedado."

James frunció el entrecejo, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesar la idea, porque William descansó su frente sobre su hombro, y cerró los ojos, suspirando suavemente. James movió sus manos, preguntándose si lo correcto era abrazarle, o acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Algo en él le obligó a colocar una mano sobre el hombro del hombre, que ciertamente era mucho más de lo que habría hecho al principio de la noche.

"Voy a dormir ahora, James…"

James sonrió, y empujó al chico sobre la cama, observándole después encogerse sobre si mismo y cerrar los ojos. Curvó los labios, y finalmente decidió deshacerse de las botas de William y cubrirle, considerando por unos segundos la posibilidad de depositar un beso sobre su frente. Acabó moviendo sus rizos de su rostro, y dejando que sus dedos jugaran con la idea de una caricia.

Finalmente, abandonó la habitación en silencio.

"Escuché un ruido, señor."

"¡Dios!" exclamó Norrington cuando la señora Miller, el ama de llaves, apareció tras él.

"No pretendía asustarle, señor."

"Esta bien, señora Miller. Tengo un invitado, ¿podría tener el desayuno listo para él por la mañana? Y tal vez un poco de su maravillosa cura para el dolor de cabeza."

"¿Se quedará en la habitación principal, señor?"

"Si, se encuentra bastante mal, así que déjele dormir todo lo que necesite."

"De acuerdo, señor. Buenas noches, señor."

"Buenas noches, señora Miller."

James sonrió un poco, mirando por última vez a la puerta de la habitación principal. Tendría que dormir en la incómoda cama de la habitación de invitados. Nunca se usaba, y el colchón estaba demasiado duro. Pero aparentemente, alguien iba a empezar a usarla… o tal vez no.


End file.
